Vulcan's Workshop arc
The Vulcan's Workshop arc is the sixth arc of the Fire Force manga series. It focuses around members of the 8th trying to recruit the famous engineer Vulcan, consequently being intervened by Giovanni of the Special Fire Force Company 3. Plot 8th's New Scientist In a flashback prior to Victor Licht joining the 8th, he is seen speaking with Joker in a shady room. The Joker tells him congratulations for infiltrating the 8th, and jokes about Victor being in a Special Fire Force, to which Victor says it isn't strange, since they are on the side of justice. Back in the present time, Victor reintroduces himself and gets scolded by Takehisa by saluting with the wrong hand. Victor suddenly becomes interested when Shinra walks into the room, diving to the floor to get a closer look at his feet and the Adora Burst that he has, to which Hibana protects Shinra like a mother would her son. Shinra then questions Victor on what the Adora Burst is exactly, since he didn't understand when the emperor explained it. Hibana states that the Adora Burst are the flames that created this country via the Amaterasu. Victor goes into a long explanation of the history of the world and how the flames have affected it. In conclusion, he says that Tokyo is the only safe place where people can live, because everywhere else had been destroyed by flames. He finally says that the science community calls the Adora Burst the Flames of Destruction, to which Shinra then remembers and understands why Arrow had said his flames were the flames that will destroy humanity. Shinra then asks Victor about the Adora Link, and although he says he hasn't heard of it before, Victor deceives him and becomes interested that Shinra knows what it is. Akitaru then picks up Victor's resume, and Hibana asks him why he wanted to join the 8th, to which Victor says he wanted to get a change of pace from working at Haijima, leaving Akitaru unconvinced. Takehisa mentions they were originally going to recruit Vulcan as a scientist, but he's turned down every request to join a Special Fire Brigade and Haijima. Akitaru then suggests that Shinra, Arthur and Iris go to Vulcan's workshop to talk to him directly, disguising themselves as civilians. Hibana calls it nonsense to try and recruit him, but Akitaru says that the 8th want to change the country, and so they have to do whatever it takes. During this time, Victor observes from a distance, interested in the way the 8th acts. He then thinks to himself that maybe, he can use the 8th to achieve Joker's objective. Later on, the three 8th members are seen walking through what looks like a wreck-yard. They arrive at abstract-looking building, and call out to Vulcan. As they attempt to get Vulcan's attention, they are continuously hit by soda cans thrown by an arm inside the workshop, irritating the fire officers. Suddenly, a young boy appears from behind them, the same boy that Shinra protected from Setsuo Miyamoto in the streets of Tokyo time ago. The God of Smithing Shinra asks who the boy is, and Yū recalls the moment Shinra saved him from the sentient Flame Human, to which Shinra remembers. Yū then shouts out to his master, saying he gathered all the requested materials he'd asked for, and a man with tattoos and a ram-mask walks out exclaiming to Yū to call him Vulcan or little shit. Shinra and Arthur then shout at him, calling him the latter, and are hit by two soda cans each, to which Vulcan then turns and says he won't help the Special Fire Brigades, and slams the door behind him. Shinra nearly gives up and walks off frustrated, but Yū stops him, and they all start conversing about Vulcan's straightforward and stubborn attitude, but despite this, he is incredible at his work, and for some reason, won't associate with Haijima or the fire brigades. Shinra says that the 8th are different to other fire brigades, and Yū eventually leads him into Vulcan's workshop. As Shinra walks in, he spots a machine with an arm holding cans, realizing he was being harassed by nothing more than a robot. As he analyzes it, he fails to notice another can being thrown at him from a distance. As he lay on the floor in pain, a girl walks up with a can in her hand. Shinra mistakes her for another robot, and touches her breasts, to which he is hit on the head. Yū then introduces her as Lisa, an assistant of Vulcan, and is put into a hold by Lisa for bringing in members of the fire brigade. Soon after, a loud engine blaring is heard, and everyone turns to see Vulcan riding atop of a machine, banging on it repeatedly like a drum, and eventually kicking it away, exclaiming that he finally got it to work. Shinra teases him for simply kicking the machine and saying the machine works, and Vulcan realises that the fire officers are in his workshop, throwing cans of tea at Shinra's feet. He throws another at Arthur, to which Arthur uses a tool to bat it away, but instead it bursts all over himself; Shinra calling him stupid, and Vulcan joking the fire officer had been extinguished. Suddenly, a door bell rings, and Lisa hints to Vulcan who it is without revealing the person's name. Vulcan puts on a shirt, and says he'll go alone, even though Lisa looks concerned about this. Shinra peeks through the peephole, and is shocked to see Dr. Giovanni. From inside Vulcan's workshop, Arthur watches Giovanni, wondering why he wears such a weird hat--ignoring his weird mask. Shinra instead wonders why Vulcan associates with the 3rd Special Fire Brigade if he just said he hates Haijima and Fire Brigades. Outside, in the junkyard, Giovanni implies he was the one to cut off Vulcan's supplies and threatens to do worse unless Vulcan offer his services to him. Vulcan accuses Giovanni of turning his father and uncle into Flame Humans. Giovanni departs, but not before telling Vulcan that his dream, to help the world's animals, is foolish, when he could use his skills to help people right now. Shinra and Arthur struggle to listen in on Giovanni and Vulcan, too far away to hear but not risking getting closer and being spotted. As they talk, they give each other nicknames with a dialect similar to that of people from Asakusa--which makes Iris jealous that she did not go on the mission. Later, Vulcan sees the members of the 8th Special Fire Brigade are still in his workshop and demands they leave, as he says his problems have nothing to do with the 8th. Shinra disagrees, saying that if the 3rd is going after Vulcan, then the 8th has to step in as internal affairs, to be a check on the other brigades. Vulcan and Shinra are interrupted by a stuffed squirrel having its head pop up, and something leaking out between its legs. Arthur holds the squirrel--and keeps holding it, as it leaks everywhere. At the same time, Iris is pressing random buttons, ostensibly to turn on the air conditioning, but only making objects in Vulcan's lab shoot off. Vulcan explains that is what machines should do anyway, but when Iris holds a certain orb, Vulcan snatches it and tells her not to touch it. After she apologizes, Vulcan calms down and laughs, thinking the 8th is too silly to be like other brigades. He refuses to join but says he will show them something to report back to their commander. He takes them outside and turns on the orb, which release fog on which to project images of the extinct animals around the world. Arthur is impressed, and Iris is driven to tears. Vulcan explains his dream is to design a new energy source that will do less harm to the world, and let the animals thrive again. Shinra smiles, realizing that Commander Ōbi was right: Vulcan's idealism is just what the 8th brigade needs. Chapters Episodes